Rumour Has It/Someone Like You
Rumour Has It/Someone Like You ist ein Mash-Up aus der sechsten Episode der dritten Staffel, Mash Off. Es wird von den Troubletones gesungen, mit Solos von Santana und Mercedes. Santana bricht während der Aufführung fast zusammen. Nach der Performance ohrfeigt Santana Finn, weil sie ihn dafür verantwortlich macht, dass nun alle über ihre Sexualität Bescheid wissen. Beide Songs stammen im Original von der britischen Pop-, Soul-, Jazz Sängerin Adele. Lyrics Troubletones: Oooh-oh (x4) Mercedes: She, she ain't real She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will She, is a stranger You and I have history, now don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all But baby is that really what you want? Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore Brittany: Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Santana: I heard that you settled down That you found a girl and you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you Mercedes: Woooah Brittany: Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah baby Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Yeah Baby Santana: Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of me, And, boy, you're bringing me down, You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core, But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for Brittany: Rumour Rumour Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: 'Yeah Rumour has it ('Troubletones: Rumour)' Mercedes:' Yeah Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: 'Hey hey Rumour has it ('Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: 'Rumour has it Rumour has it ('Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Mercedes und Santana mit den Troubletones: Never mind I'll find someone like you (Brittany: 'Rumour has it) I wish nothing but the best for you too ('Brittany: '''Rumour has it) '''Santana mit den Troubletones: Don't forget me (Brittany: Rumour has it) I beg I remember (Brittany: Rumour has it) You said Mercedes: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead Santana: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead Video thumb|300px|left|Performance Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs The Troubletones Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Kategorie:Solos von Santana